fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Target: Warworld
Introduction After returning back to the village with a large haul of fish, the group had another celebration added to their list of rewards the job completion. Through the party, people kept asking whether or not the fish was really dead and all they got was how they no longer had to worry about them being hurt again. After the party died down and everyone went to sleep, Minerva and here group were sleeping off the party in their separate rooms. Suddenly, Minerva woke up with a cold sweat as she felt a powerful magic surge from outside their hotel, She slowly walks up to Leo's bed shaking him. "Leo, wake up" Slowly rolling over, Leo looked at Minerva, "You know what time it is?" he moaned. However, he instantly picked up on the same source of magic that she had. He quickly got out of bed, "The hell is that?" he asked quietly as not to wake the others. "The same energy I felt before when we were looking for Sheely's bag, it's returned. I've noticed it somehow following us ever since we left the guild, come" Minerva said putting on her shoes and sweater as she waited for Leo. Grabbing his muscle shirt, Leo quickly followed her out of the room and down the hallway. As they reached the frond entrance, they felt the source of the magic had begun to change. It was coming from behind the hotel, but seemed to be decreasing in power. "Come on, through here." Leo said as he sprinted of through an ally. She followed quickly as they were now both on the chase for a powerful source of magic that seemed to be moving at every corner they could find. Eventually the magic was running out of places to hide and they were about to be right on top of it when they came into a clearing into the swamp as it disappeared. "Damn it" Minerva said looking all around her to find the magic but couldn't sense anything as she turned to Leo, "Whoever that was, they were really tricky" "Yeah, really." Leo said, pausing with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "What do you know of that can generate magic like that?" he asked, scanning the trees for any sign of movement. "Some with powerful magic, someone with a lot of experience, and very skillful if they could evade the both of us" Minerva said taking one last look around before sighing and looking over to Leo. "It's late and we have our last beast hunt coming up, let's head back to the hotel" Stoping to think for a second ,Leo muttered, "Powerful magic, a lot of experience, very skillful..." he trailed off, then smiled. "Yeah your right, we need to stop this habit of night walks." He said laughing. "It can't be good for our health." Then he turned and began making his way back to the hotel. After entering their separate rooms, Minerva found themselves in their beds as they slowly returned back to sleep to prepare for their final confrontation. As they slept, a shadow figure was standing on the other building looking into the window of the group's room. "Damn youngsters, really know how to give there pursuers a hard time." Jaina muttered, munching on a fish she had cooked. One last glance at the 4 mages in there beds Jaina said "Guess I was worried for nothing." Then she took off down the street and out of sight. ---- After awakening the next day, the 4 mages boarded a train to go to the location of there last target, the forests outside Lowindell, the capital of Bantia. Arriving at a station just outside of the city, the group disembarked, and began walking towards a nearby shopping district to ask about information on the monster they where suppose to eliminate. Stretching his arms, Leo said, "Good thing the train was quiet. We had a late night last night didn't we?" though he wasn't asking anyone in particular, just bantering. "No kidding, I've always thought hangover's were worse than they looked, and my hunch was correct" Freeda said drinking from her canteen, trying to lower the pain of her headache. "In any case, it's lucky that we still have a walk to regain our strength before we take down the last beast, speaking of which how much information do we have on the beast?" Minerva asked looking back at her team as they were trudging behind her. "About as much as we had on the last two." Leo said sarcastically, "Though I don't think the counsel put a lot of thought into this." Swaying tiredly behind him, Shelly said, "Though I can bet it's more powerful than the others. Something this close to a major city must be a danger to everyone." "If that's the case, no more holding back this time, the beast must be stopped by any means" Minerva said as she kept walking with the others following. "Is there a town near here where we can find information?" Freeda asked the siblings. "Yes." both answered in unison, though Leo prompted Shelly to explain. "The capital is just a couple miles away." Pointing to some of the shops and stands ahead of them she said, "That's just the outskirts, but I'm sure we'll get the info we need there." "Then that's our next destination" Minerva said as they all cheered and continued walking down the path to continue towards their destination. Walking through the market, the group split up and began questioning other shoppers about there target. While everyone had heard of the attacks, nobody had any specifics about what they where up against. After an hour of fruitless searching, the mages reconvened at a small outdoors café to discus a change in plans. Scratching his head in frustration, Leo said "Damn it, this is getting us no ware." Leaning back in his chair he continued to complain. "If I'd known finding out about this thing would be this hard, I'd have tracked down Kat and asked her to come with us. She a lot better at information gathering than me." Shelly was drinking some juice she had ordered from the café. She didn't say anything about her brothers comments, but nodded when he brought up another member of there guild. "Nothing is ever easy with these sorts of missions, but still we are almost done, we just need one good solid lead to find this new beast" Minerva said as she kept looking through the papers they gathered to see if there was any possible lead for them. "Maybe this last beast is nothing more than rumor, so far almost no one has ever heard of it, and maybe the people who wanted them gone had the wrong information" She said looking at her group. Leo thought for a second, then laughed, "Yeah, because the information we've been getting up till now has been so reliable." This prompted the others to chuckle along with him, but he continued "But the attacks are real, so something's out there." After thinking for a moment, Shelly spoke up, "What if it's not a monster, but just thieves?" "Maybe, but why? What possible thing could they gain by attacking the people and making them believe it's a beast?" Minerva thought out loud as they all started to think, "I believe we must ask the last known people to have been attacked by this "beast" "She said. "Agreed, maybe they might have seen something out of the ordinary" Freeda replied as they nodded in agreement and got up, paying for their orders and heading to the location of where the last couple were attacked. After a fifteen minute walk, the group arrived at a small trading guild. Though the outside looked similar to the other buildings, it was obvious from the condition of the place that the owners where going through some financial troubles. Approaching the front door, Leo looked back at his companions and knocked. "Hey, uh, anyone there?" he asked through the door. Minerva slowly entered through the door first as to make sure there were no surprise attacks waiting for them, when she saw that it was all clear, she motioned her allies to follow in after her. "...There's someone in here" Freeda said using her advance sense of smell to sniff around in the dark, making them all stand at the ready with their magic's powered up. Just as soon as they braced themselves, a bottle rolled out from behind one of the counters, and a woman stumbled out after it. it was clear from her appearance that she was drunk, and from the multiple bottles laying on the floor, that she had been for a while. "Ho'b 're you?" She slurred. Still a little stunned Shelly said, "Well, we were sent from a guild to deal with the monster problem around here." Brushing aside empty bottles with her foot, she began to approach the woman. "We were hoping you had information on it." Minerva could smell the stench of alcohol coming from the entire house as saw multiple bottles on the floor, she knew that something had happened to cause this, but was unsure as to what. However, before she could say anything, a man jumped out from the shadows at Minerva. However, thanks to her fast reflexes, she managed to flip him over as he was slammed right near the group. "What the hell?? Who is this person?" Freeeda said as she looked at the man to see if he was sevearly injured in anyway. The man scrambled to his feet, grabbed a broken bottle and pointed it at the group, to which Leo and Minerva took up defensive stances in front of Shelly and Freeda. Quickly looking at there attacker, it became obvious he had been in a fight very recently. "Hey, Sto' Bugg'n my Husban'." the woman stuttered. "Leave, We'r' Closed." After taking a closer look, Shelly realized that the man was just as drunk as his wife. "Hold on ,we're here to help." she pleaded, "Let's just take a minute and explain what happened." Minerva used her War God to quickly change the bottle in the husband's hand to an herb that exploded as it released spores that spread across the room "That should come things down" She said smiling as the husband and wife slowly shook their heads, showing that their drunken state was broken. "That is breaker seed, I've read about that, an herb that can break even the heaviest drunken state" Freeda replied as the couple realized what had happened. "I've read about that too." Shelly said, touching her finger to her lip, "It grows in a far off reign, though I forget where." "Anyways." Leo said, somewhat impatiently, he turned to the couple and asked "Do you know anything about the monster attacks around here?" "Well." The husband said, shaking his head. "In the forest near here, we've been loosing shipments of goods to raiders." "How do you know it's raiders?" Shelly asked, helping the wife into a chair. "Because it's only been us loosing shipments." the wife replied. "It can't be random animal attacks, it's just us." "What exactly do you ship? It seems to be too much of a coincidence that you two of all people would be targeted specifically" Minerva said glaring at the two. "Whatever comes our way." the husband replied sheepishly, "We have trading posts in other city's as well, but have to ship them here to sell them." His Wife quickly cut in, "But we don't move anything illegal, we'd lose out trade licence if we did." Scratching the back of his head, Leo asked, "Could someone be targeting you just to steal from you? Maybe they figured out where you ship your stuff from and ambush them on the way." "It's possible, has there been multiple attacks at a specific location near any of your transport routes?" Freeda asked motioning Shelly to write down what they were about to say. "Well," The husband started, "I don't know about all of them, but I tagged along with the last shipment to see what was going on." He paused for a moment to recall the events of the attack. "It was on a forested road north of here. Most people don't use it because it's a little out of the way, but I it faster than the main roads." "Yeah, go on." Shelly said, making notes in her sketchbook. "Anyways, if they where raiders, then they wore animal skins to prevent from being identified." He said "And I'm sure they had some mages in the bunch." Looking at the 4 of them for the first time, he seemed surprised at how young they where. "Are you planning to go after them?" Minerva looked over to her group who nodded in agreement, "We were sent to take care of this problem and we're going to finish it" She said as they agreed with her. "Well, if your sure." The husband said, still not convinced that they could handle it. "The road is to the north of here, through the forest. Just watch yourself, I don't need some kid's death on my mind." "You're concern is most welcomed" Freeda said as they got out of the house and began to make their way to the final beast. ---- As the 4 mages where walking to the location mentioned by the couple, there where still questions that they needed answered. What was this thing they where going to hunt? Was it human? Or some sort of monster? Not knowing was very unnerving to both Minerva and Leo, though they hid it well enough as to not worry Shelly and Freeda. Rounding a corner, they began to see less and less buildings as city turned to forest. Eventually, they arrived at the sight of the attack. they knew this because there was an overturned cart just off to the side of the road. Looking around Leo said, "Well, guess this is the spot. Now what? "We need to find a way to lure them out, make them come to us and take them out in one go, Shelly, you think you can make a carriage big enough to make it look like it has some worthy cargo to steal?" Minerva asked. "Yeah sure." Shelly said cheerfully, pulling out her sketchbook she quickly created a large carnage with the word 'BANK' embroidered on the side. "Think that'll do it?" "Perfect, you and I are also going to be needing disguises, so how this will play out is while me and Shelly will be acting as decoy's, meanwhile Freeda and Leo will be lying in wait to jump out and attack them when they're element of surprise is gone, understood?" "Alright." The three of them said in unison, though Leo was a little nerves that they where using his sister as bait, even with him watching over her. Once everyone got into position, Minerva and Shelly began traveling down the road in there cart, as Leo and Freeda kept hidden in the woods just behind them. The drawn animal pulling the cart walked slowly as it approached the position, out of nowhere three hooded figure jumped out of nowhere, scaring the beast as it ran off. "NOW!!!" Minerva said as she and Shelly removed their disguises, causing both Leo and Freeda to jump out with magic armed and ready to strike. "Celestial Rings" Leo shouted, throwing two disks of light at the three hooded figures, though only one made contact, cleaving it's target in half. Though there was no blood, just what appeared to be water splashing down as the torn cloak slowly fell to the ground. "The hell?" Leo said confused. Minerva studied the water a bit, trying to see what the water was, when suddenly it jumped up making her jump back with ease as it then started to squirm it's way back. "I thought they were suppose to be people?" She said looking over to Shelly. "That's what the couple said they thought it was." She said, though just as she finished speaking, another of the hooded figures jumped at the cart she was siting on. Shelly quickly jumped off the seat as the figure smashed through the cart, making it disappear into smoke. Landing on the ground, she turned and said "Flames", as fire appeared in the shape of the word engulfing the figure. seemingly unbothered by this, the figure discarded the burning cloth, reviling it to be a humanoid mass of water. as the hood smoldered on the ground, the figure lashed its arms toward where Shelly was standing, sending a whip of water at her. Minerva quickly grabbed Shelly out of the way as Freeda drew her large sword to slash at the water, but instead of passing through it, the whip was sliced off causing a roar to emerge as the group looked over to a lake as a water beast suddenly emerged. "I'm guessing that's the beast" Freeda said gripping her sword tighter. "Fire is it's weakness, we need to create a big enough ember to smoke him out" Minerva said as she helped Shelly off the ground. "How do you figure that? Water puts out fire dosn't it?" Leo asked, building up magic in his hands. Watching the water beast take a form resembling a large cat, the first three figures retreeted and melded into the larger monster, incresing it's size. "We'd only need to surround it with fire" She replied as the cat pounced on them, which caused Minerva to switch places with them. "Shelly, we're going to need a good place with some dry wood, Freeda, me, and Leo will be taking care of the beat and making sure to give you the time you need" "Alright." Shelly responded, then she pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing up some cut logs of wood. The three others took off after the water cat, trying to draw it away from Shelly. Surrounding himself with light, Leo took to the air began circling above the cat. "Strato Burst" he called, sending tiny orbs of light at the monster. Though it didn't appear to be doing any damage, he succeeded in getting its attention. Minerva caused the space around her to be weightless as the beast started to flow up, which caused her to create her material from her arm, and grab the beast swinging it towards the logs that Shelly had created. Freeda had found some flamible items as she used her light form to absorb them and send them hurling at the beast.' "NOW SHELLY!!!!" "Pict Magic!" Shelly yelled, holding he book outwords as cut logs of wood began leaping off the pages, bombarding the monster. Meating with the fire Freeda was creating turned them into a giant inferno, engolfing the monster. At first there was no risponce, but as the flames grew the water of the monster began to boil away, causing it to roar in pain. After what seemed forever, the beast turned itself into steam and disappeared from the sight, leaving nothing behind but small drips of blood and water across the area. The four of them were breathing heavily from the fire that swallowled nearly all of the oxygen in the area. "We... we did it..." Minerva said with a big smile as she laughed with the others. Siting on tha ground Leo said "Hooray for us." throwing his arms up in the air and falling back on his back. "I need a vacation." he complained. Shelly laughed at her brother, "Come on Leo ,it's only been a week. We really havn't been working that long." Sitting down next to him, she began drawing a cart to take them back to the guild to collect there reward. "Pict Magic" She said as a cart being pulled by a large cartoonish pig appeared before the group. "Come on, time to head home." After bringing the meat of the beast, there was a huge celebration that went underway in the city, with one of the council members coming to town to give the jewels to the team for a job well done. After partying the night the group boarded the train as they made it back to the guild with bags of jewels in each hand. After travling for a couple of days, the group finally arrived back in Merow City, and made there way back to Blazing Soul. Though they where still a ways away, it was clear that there where more members present than when they set out. The sounds of a crowd could be heard from all the way down the street, and only got louder as the 4 of them approached. As they reached the front gate a dull rumbling shook the ground, causing Minerva and Freeda to pause for a second. Though noticing both the siblings walk through the courtyard unbothered, they followed. "Good to be home." Leo said. Once through the front door, Leo and Shelly began looking for there father, though it appeared that he was not present. Only one person was siting at the bar, a woman with long hair rapped up in a bandana, who was eating. Turning to see who had entered the woman said "Oh, hey guys. How was the job?" still with food in her mouth. "Hey Kat." The siblings said in unison. Another tremor shook the building, again the siblings ignored it. "Same old stuff. Had to call for backup though." Leo said pointing over his shoulder at Freeda and Minerva. Shelly had walked up to the bar and sat down by now, turning to look at Kat. After swallowing her food, Kat looked at the 2 girls "Yeah, sorry about that. We had some real bad timing with that one. A lot of us got back a couple days after you headed out." Another shockwave shook the building. Finally taking not of the shaking, Leo said "When you say 'a lot of us', do you mean..." He trailed off as the shaking began again. "Yeah, Rift and Peltin are at it again." Kat said a little depressed. "A lot of us are out back watching them, your dad should be out there too." "Alright thanks." Leo said, Shelly hopped down from her barstool and they began walking around the bar to a door that led outside again. In front of them was another building, though this one looked more well built than the main hall. "Who are Rift and Peltin?" Minerva asked following the two siblings, "Are they guild members here?" "Maybe they have something to do with the shaking that's going on" Freeda said gripping her sword, just in case anything would happen to them. "Yeah, there guild members." Leo said, somewhat irritated. "There rivals, so they fight each other pretty regularly." Shelly cut in, "There also both S-Class mages, just like Leo, so that's probably what the shaking is." Thinking back she began to laugh, "One time we even got a noise complaint." The group eventually made their way to the back, only to be hit in the face with strong winds from one of the resulting attacks, both Minerva and Freeda stood at the ready as they felt the powerful magic that the two were giving out. "I can understand why these two were chosen as S-class mages" Freeda said as Minerva kept her cool since she was used to feeling strong magic like that. Standing an arena inside of a magic barrier, a man in a black cloak wilding a pair of guns was trading blows with another man in a rust colored shirt. Each clash rocked the building, which seemed to be holding up fairly well. Several people where lining the arena, cheering for ether one to defeat the other. After a couple of seconds, a buzzer sounded and the 2 mages stopped fighting. The barrier disappeared and people started taking note of the 4 mages standing in the doorway. Putting his guns away, the clocked man looked at Leo's group and grinned, "The prodigal son returns, you got a girlfriend now?" "Shut up Skunk head." Shelly said, sticking out her tongue. He simply grinned again and walked away. The other mage jumped off the arena and approached the group. "Hey Kids." he said patting Shelly and Leo on the head. Then he extended a hand towards Minerva and Freeda, "Names Rift." Minerva looked at the man then simply nodded, "I'm Minerva, though you may want to be careful who you call a child" She said looking at the man. "And I'm Freeda" "Nice to meet you, and don't worry about it, I call most younger members kids." Rift said with a grin, reviling a row of pinted, animal like teeth. Then he looked back at the siblings. "Guess your looking for your pops huh?" "Yeah, Kat said he was back here." Shelly said, looking through the crowd of people searching for her dad. "Jaina dropped by, so he's out talking to her." Rift said, "There just outside." pointing to another door across from the one they had entered from. Just as they turned to look, the doors opened and Davin walked through accompanied by another woman with silver hair who was missing several limbs. "Oh- there they are now." Rift said Surprised, Davin quickly approached the group. "Hey you four, didn't expect you back so soon, how did it go?" "All of the beasts have been defeated and everyone is safe and sound" Minerva said as she smiled. "I see." Davin said, looking back at the Jaina with a grin. "Did you get paid yet?" Walking up to give her dad a hug, Shelly said ,"Yeah, the last one was close to Lowindell, so we got our money when we where there." Putting his massive arm around his daughter Davin said, "Alright good, here you go." reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out two small bags of money and handed them to Minerva and Freeda. "Thank you, I must say this was one interesting expereiance in my life of being a mage and I wish I could stay, but I must return to my home" Minerva said as she looked at the siblings. "I hope we meet again someday" She said with a smile before shaking their hands. "Same to you." Leo said smiling. "Maybe next time, I can come to your home." Shelly nodded in agreement. "Take care of yourselves." Jaina said, "Try not to stay out late as often." This caused Davin and Rift to laugh, though the others just stared in confusion. Minerva bowed as she and Freeda left the guild with two bags of jewels in their hands, when they exited the bulding, Freeda looked over to Minerva. "What will become of you now?" She asked with a sad tone in her voice, causing Minerva to look over with a smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I must return back to Genosha, my guildmates still need me, but you Freeda have shown to be a true friend and maybe our paths will cross again" She replied smiling as she began to walk to the dock yard for her long journey back home. "Same to you, not every day you get to accompany your idle on a job." Freeda said looking up at the sky. "Though one thing's bothering me, what did that other woman mean by staying out late? I thought you went to bed the same time as the rest of us." Minerva suddenly realized what Freeda had told her as she looked over, "I see...." She looked back at the path to the guild, realizing who that person was. "I had to investigate a mystery, but something tells me that it was already solved before I knew it" Minerva said with a smile as she waved goodbye to Freeda before continuing the walk back to the docks. Still a little confused, Freeda decided not to pry anymore. Simply waving back at Minerva, she continued down to a ship headed back to Fiore. As she departed, Freeda began thinking back to all the people she had met along the way, and all the great times she had. Leaning on the railing overlooking the ocean she spoke aloud, "Can't wait to tell mom about all of this." END Category:Trinity: Breaker of Flame Category:Flame Lizard Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay